Yathengar 'ul Amal
Yathengar 'ul Amal was a Seven Cities priest, the ex-‘Faladan’ of Ehrlitan. He was described as tall and bearded, his skin as dark as the wood of his staff. He had a great hooked nose and black glittering eyes.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.548 During the Malazan invasion he had been captured and made prisoner at The Pit, one of the Otataral mines on Otataral Island. There, he served as the inmates' unofficial mayor.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.118 In Return of the Crimson Guard Yathengar was still very bitter about the Malazan invasion of the Seven Cities continent. When the Crimson Guardsmen Grief and Treat liberated the prisoners he saw his chance for revenge. After escaping the Pit, he and the other mages arranged a ritual to transport them through the warren of Serc to arrive at the Battle of the Plains. With his powers augmented, he opened a rent between Chaos and Quon Tali hoping to devastate the Malazan home continent. The best efforts of the Crimson Guard and Imperial army were not enough to stop him until High Mage Tayschrenn arrived and the dueling pair were consumed by the rent.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, UK PB p.657 In Stonewielder Kiska and Jheval, an agent of the Queen of Dreams, searched for the missing Tayschrenn. They tracked him to a Chaos Whorl consuming parts of Kurald Emurlahn, Kurald Liosan, and Chaos, but found only Yathengar at its centre. The mad mage recognized Jheval as Leoman of the Flails, one of the leaders of the Army of the Whirlwind, and immediately began plotting a new partnership in rebellion. Leoman humoured the man long enough for he and Kiska to pass through the Whorl.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.548-549 Later, the Tiste Liosan Army of Light led by Jayashul and L'oric destroyed the Whorl.Stonewielder, Epilogue, UK TPB p.629 In Orb Sceptre Throne Yathengar, along with Tayschrenn wound up on the Shores of Creation, where Tayschrenn had lost all memory of his own past. Yathengar, however, remembered full well about his enmity with the empire and had followed Kiska and Leoman as the two searched for Tayschrenn. Leoman and Kiska attacked him but he brushed the two aside. He found Tayschrenn in the Vitr, and Tayschrenn found it difficult to imagine why he was being attacked by someone he did not recall. Yathengar magically attacked Tayschrenn (who couldn't remember that he was himself a mage and could defend himself magically too) who survived. Tayschrenn then physically attacked Yathengar, managing to drag him into the Vitr, where Yathengar drowned.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 4 Speculations It is unclear if he died drowning in the Vitr, or lived to come back without his memories. However, given Tayschrenn's state of mind, which was entirely pacifist, Tayschrenn probably did not kill Yathengar but merely wiped his memories of hatred away using the Vitr, so that Yathengar could start life anew. Notes and references Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Mages